


He Doesn't Change

by humandisastersquad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humandisastersquad/pseuds/humandisastersquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want you to change. I want you... to always... be you"<br/>So Merlin doesn't change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Change

_"I don't want you to change. I want you... to always... be you"_

So Merlin doesn't change.

Not even when the people he knows and loves fade and die around him.

He doesn't change.

Not even when the world transforms around him, becoming completely alien.

He doesn't change.

Not even when he wants to shed himself of his past to erase the pain.

He doesn't change.

Not even when he has experienced much more than any man should and could bear.

He doesn't change.

He doesn't change so that one day he can hear Arthur's voice say,

"You haven't changed at all."


End file.
